Large Stranding
by VocalFics
Summary: (This is a what if Nathan had powers scenario.) Was this real? Did they see the storm coming and realize they were all going to die? Sinking further in the depths of despair and thinking of his own mortality he was brought back to his senses when a lone newspaper flew past him and got stuck between a piece of debris and the whale. He leaned in to read what it said.


I know the people say that Nathan doesn't have powers or anything, but I just thought this would be something fun to write and it also ties in some fan theories as well. It's something to ease the boredom for me. So I hope you enjoy!

Violent flashes of lightening and ear shattering booms filled the dark sky, the wind howled and tore at the young man's red jacket. The sand being swept into his eyes and the smell of death mixed with sea water was the only thing he could currently comprehend. It took him a moment to realize he was on a beach in the middle of a terrifying storm surrounded by beached whales. It felt like something out of a horror movie, he turned to look behind him and saw no one. Was he the only one here? The man tried to walk but it felt like he was stuck in place as the mountain sized tornado started to head towards him.

Where could he go?! If he didn't move then he would be swept up into the cyclone along with the dead whales and everything else on the beach. He began to freak out struggling to move his legs, to just move at all in order to avoid the deadly storm. He wasn't going anywhere, was this real? How could this be real? Everything was fine just a moment ago! He was on the phone with his dad one of the rare moments his dad would call him…His dad was going to check on the school the next semester and wanted him to be on his best behavior. Was he asleep? Was this just a nightmare because deep down he was terrified and didn't want to see his dad. No, that couldn't be it. He never believed in that mumbo jumbo.

He frantically looked around again, trying to find anything that could help him escape. On a hill where the lighthouse stood he saw two figures, one was a brown-haired woman and the other blue haired girl he felt like he seen her before but he didn't recognize her as well. He watched as the brown haired one pointed to the storm but he was too far away to see or hear anything else from them. Was this real? Was she just as scared as him? Did they see the storm coming and realize they were all going to die?

Sinking further in the depths of despair and thinking of his own mortality he was brought back to his senses when a lone newspaper flew past him and got stuck between a piece of debris and the whale. It seemed like he was meant to look at that paper and leaned in forward trying to see what it said-

(Present)

"Nathan. Are you sleeping in my class again?" An annoyed voice resounded throughout the room causing the young man to wake up. He expected to see nothing but catastrophe but instead he was in science class. He looked around the room, his blue eyes darting around trying to find some proof of the carnage that he had just been standing in the middle of. The teacher went ignored but only for a moment before he turned his ire on her.

He leaned back in his seat, his facial features going from shocked and confused to nothing short of loathing as he looked her in the eye stating in a haughty tone," And what are you going to do about it? Send me to the principal's office? Ha. I'll be back here before you could even look away from the door."

Nathan tuned the teacher out after that smartass comment, she wasn't important nor her threats to send him out of the class. He owned this school, he owned this town! He could have her fired if he wanted! But he knew he shouldn't think too much into that dream and he shouldn't tell anyone else. Victoria would just ask if he was taking his medicine and everyone else would think he was insane. His father would…No. It was just a dream well nightmare, nothing ever comes of those right? The bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of him having to listen to that teacher. He grabbed his pencil and notebook before exiting the room shoving past everyone else. He just needed to cool down, get a drink, and perhaps a few relaxers and then everything will be okay.

Marching down the hallway he was more or less relieved about summer vacation. He would be able to relax and not be pressured with his studies as much but at the same time he would be in the same house as his father. His mother was the only one who gave him the time of day while his father would mumble about some destiny. It was not /his/ destiny or so he would like to tell them, but when the opportunity comes up he clammed up and would become the obedient…semi obedient kid. His sister was lucky and had the sense to escape.

Nathan distracted himself from his own inner monologue and stopped walking down the almost barren hallway; he found himself a nice little spot to just stand and think to himself. It's been happening so much recently, he's been having so many strange dreams and sometimes he wasn't even asleep when they happened. For a moment he doubted his own sanity, he started to believe that maybe his doctors were right and that he did need the medicine to get these images and sometimes voices to go away.

Why was this so hard?! He closed his eyes and sighed as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He couldn't make sense of what was going on in his mind half the time. He opened his eyes to see another pair looking right into them. He said to her as he leaned against the wall," Rachel..I told you, don't get in my face like that. If it was anyone else I would've fucked their face up."

"Someone seems a little crabby today. Let me guess you got cut off or better yet refused a delivery?" She was teasing him, he could tell that by now. Originally, he had been a bit apprehensive about her, who would just walk up to him of all people as if they had been friends for years? But it didn't take long, not long at all for them to really become friends. Something about her had made him feel at ease and even now his stress was decreasing and he was thinking that getting worried about some stupid dreams and whispers was silly. Rachel noticed Nathan's notebook had fell to the floor when she 'snuck' up on him and picked it up handing it to him," Here. You dropped it. Don't expect me to pick it up everytime."

Nathan stated in an aggressive tone as he reached to snatch the notebook from her hand"It's nothing. I just needed a break from all the mightier than thou teachers. They seem to forget who signs their che…"

'Rachel in the darkroom. Rachel in the darkroom.' Those words were replaying over and over again in his mind. His breath caught in his throat, his fingers brushing up against hers as he went to take the notebook back. In one swift movement he had managed to snatch the notebook from her and got up. He said to her moving around her so that he could begin to escape down the hall," How about we catch up later? At the vortex party…I have to go get some party supplies now.."

After that he was gone. The words Rachel in the darkroom kept repeating themselves in his head, this was too much. It was all happening too fast. His head was hurting as he made it back to his dorm and let his notebook fall away to the floor and leaned against the door closing his eyes. He was going crazy, he was going fucking insane. Those pills were doing next to nothing to help him! Therapists are bullshit. He slowly opened his eyes as his phone began to vibrate. First a storm and now a darkroom, his mind really knew how to throw him for a fucking loop. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked to see Rachel was messaging him. He threw the phone on the bed and said to himself as he began to pace his room," Everything's cool…Just take your medicine, go to your appointments. It'll all end. If it doesn't then just keep with your own routine…You're not sick. No. You're king of this place, kings don't get sick. You own this place, you own everyone and everything in it as well…Maybe take a nap right now..Yeah. Smoke a joint and try to nap. You've been studying too hard and it's left you seriously fucked up. You need some down time..Yeah."

Nathan stopped pacing after a few more minutes and went over to his bed. A nap would do him some good, if he fell asleep in class it just means he was tired and maybe he was just too tired to think properly. Whatever happened today meant nothing, he was just sleep deprived. That was it. Tomorrow is another day and he would just deal with everything then.

* * *

I will make this clear though, Nathan /will not/ have rewind powers. Any decision he makes he is stuck with in this. Max will always be the most 'powerful' person in it.

I might expand on what I will make Nathan do, but he has his own limitations besides having to be stuck with any decision he makes. This is also during a time where Nathan is not completely a raging maniac and it will probably have some time skips in it to get the story moving and show why Nathan became as unhinged as he did.


End file.
